Pass The Steak Sauce
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: Angeal Hewley was a patient man but every once in a while he had to let loose. Unfortunately for Zack and Reno, they picked the wrong day to be annoying. Angeal/Zack/Reno. YAOI. GiftFic for Omega...


BLAME OMEGA for the weirdness of this pairing... It was late, we were mucking around over MSN and she said how she'd "Love to read a threesome with your DP (Angeal), my DP (Reno) and my background to this conversation (Zack)" and so I made this...

Themed with "Annoyance"

Disclaimer - Angeal, Reno and Zack belong to Square Enix. Angeal's steak belongs to Angeal, touch it and he'll kill you.

* * *

**Annoyance**

**Pass The Steak Sauce**

In this world there are a few things that really grated on 1st Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley's nerves. He was a patient man, everybody knew, but every once in a while he just had let loose.

It was early one afternoon when the burly, black haired SOLDIER had just sat down with his medium-rare rump steak. With his eyes captivated on the browned juice meat, he reached out with his gloved hand to grab his favourite condiment to his favourite meal. Just has he went to curl his fingers around the bottle another, smaller, black gloved hand took it out of his reach. He snapped his head up to see his student generously squirting his own steak in the sauce, so much so that when he was finished everything on the place was swimming in the stuff. He then set it down, Angeal went to make another assault but this time he was apprehended by long pale fingers. Cockily the redheaded Turk slumped on the bench besides Zack and also lathered his burger and chips in the sauce. He settled the bottle between him and Zack then watched with smug azure eyes as Angeal finally stole the bottle, flicking the cap open and roughly squeezing the brown plastic. Nothing graced his plate but a few uneven specks.

"Empty?" Reno asked bitterly.

Angeal didn't give the man a reply, just looked glumly down at his naked steak, half-heartedly cutting it into edible pieces.

In this world there were two things in particular that grated on 1st Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley's nerves.

One – his hyperactive, uncontrollable, _'LoL I'm going to interrupt your important meeting now kthnxbai'_, student Zack Fair.

Two – The overly cocky, arseholish, arrogant redheaded Turk, Reno.

The pair seemed to thrive on each other, though they were polar opposites at times.

"So were you told, yo?" Reno started, mouth full of chips.

Zack turned to his friend, looking expectantly at him.

"President's birthday and all, 1st, 2nds and the Turks get the afternoon off,"

"Really?" Zack cried excitably. He turned to Angeal, "Can we use the virtual training room?!"

Rolling his eyes and finishing his steak, Angeal unenthusiastically nodded. "Reno, why don't you join us?" He asked, giving a the redhead a glower out of the corner of his eye.

The redhead spluttered on his drink. "What? Me?"

"Do you know anyone else here by the name of Reno? Or are you afraid of getting beaten by a SOLDIER?"

Scoffing, Reno settled his drink down. "Ain't no way in hell that'd ever happen, yo,"

"Then it's settled!" Zack jumped up, nearly knocking the table over.

Angeal Hewley was a patient man, but every one in a while he had to let go.

He didn't even give the two young men a chance to gear up when he shoved the two of them roughly against the wall.

"What the hell, yo!!" Reno cried, struggling against the man's muscular hold.

Zack simply stood with his violet eyes staring at his tutor; a smirk plastered on his face. This was hardly the first time he'd been caught like this.

"You can't expect me to just sit by whilst you're lips are smothered in honey-smoke sauce, do you?" He replied to the Turk.

Reno went to clean his lips with his tongue, but Angeal quickly caught them with his own. At first, the redhead squirmed as the SOLDIER's grasp loosened and he ran his warm hands through his hair then he relaxed and kissed back. He roughly gripped the back of Angeal's neck, tilting his head and opening his mouth to the older's demanding tongue. The Turk smirked and travelled down from the black haired man's lips, running his hands along the dark navy wool of his sweater and resting on his trousers waistband.

"I'll make it up to you," He said darkly and pulled the dark fabric down to his knees.

Zack sidestepped behind Reno, staring Angeal in the eye for a few moments before leaning against the wall trying his best to sulk. "Honestly, are you trying to make a voyeur out of me?"

The 1st Class scoffed at his student's tone and took a fistful of his ebony hair and dragged him closer. "I couldn't make anything out of you," He muttered against the teen's salty lips.

He pressed his lips softly at first against Zack's as Reno closed his mouth around the 1st class's soft member. As the redhead hastily began sucking him like there was no time to spare, the kiss he shared with Zack grew harder and the elder pushed him back against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. He hungrily shoved his tongue into the 2nd Class's mouth, lapping up any remainder of his steak sauce. He thrust his hips further into the warmth of Reno's mouth, earning an unsatisfied grunt from the Turk's throat, a grunt that passed vibrations along his manhood and aroused a tiny moan from his mouth. He slid a gloved hand up Zack's sweater, pinching one of the teen's nipples between his index and thumb. The other wove in Reno's red spikes, pulling his head back and forth, occasionally pulling hard on the crimson strands, sending more cries into his system.

He felt his release nearing; he knew from the overwhelming weakness that spread across his body, and the only way he could stop it was either to let it go or stop it dead. The 1st Class chose the latter without a second thought. He didn't want to give Reno the pleasure of feeling him cum in his mouth. He pushed the Turk away, letting go of Zack in the process.

"Now, don't either of you ever interfere in my steak time ever again," He ordered as he redressed his lower self and left the training room.

Zack glanced at Reno and Reno glanced at Zack. Both of them mirrored the exact same mischievous smirk.

"Same time tomorrow?"


End file.
